1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-way switch systems, having a plurality of remote touch pads, which can be installed in the same way for all standard single pole, single throw circuits and electrical fixtures encountered in residential or commercial buildings.
2. Background and Related Art
A multi-way switch system comprises a plurality of switches, remotely separated from one another, each of which may independently control power to a load. For example, a three-way switch system employed to control a lamp in a home may have two switches located on two different walls of a room. Each switch may turn on, turn off or dim the lamp, thereby enabling a home owner to control the lamp from two different room locations. Accordingly, an electrician simply wires the lamp to one of the switches, and then interconnects all remote switches, such that each switch may actuate the lamp from its remote location.
In such a conventional wiring configuration, the house current and voltage must be conducted through both switches before reaching the load. Thus, if additional remote switches are desired, house power must also be routed through each additional switch. As a result, house power is not efficiently conducted to the load.
Moreover, special skills and knowledge are required to install a conventional switch system for two reasons. First, each individual switch must be wired separately to adapt to a specific function. For example, a single pole, single throw (SPST) switch is installed differently than a three-way dimmer switch. These wiring variations for each individual switch increase the possibility of wiring errors which may short the system or otherwise render it inoperable. Second, all of the switches must be electrically interconnected such that each switch can control power to the load.
There are currently two different ways to install multi-way switch systems, depending upon whether the power is supplied at one of the switches, or at the load. This further increases the possibility of wiring errors. Such errors can be dangerous and are obviously costly to locate and correct.
As can be appreciated from numerous wiring variations, conventional systems inherently require a long installation time.
Inventors have attempted to develop more simplistic multi-way switch systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,702 to Kirby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,592 to Yuhasz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,547 to Rowen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,351 to Rowen et al. all disclose various multi-way switch systems employing remote control switches or touch pads. However, each of these prior art switch systems requires multiple wires to connect each remote switch to the system base, thereby failing to reduce the wiring complexity or installation time. Such switch systems require trained electricians to insure safe installation.
The prior art switch systems discussed above have an additional shortcoming in that each requires a circuit element such as an SPST switch, a push button switch, and/or other active components at each remote switching location. Thus, one of the multiple wires used to connect a remote switch to the system must be connected to an AC power lead to supply power to this remote circuit element. Accordingly, such prior art switch systems fail to efficiently conduct power directly to the load.
Thus, a switch system is desirable wherein: installation is reduced to the lowest level of complexity; remote switches control power supply to the load as effectively as the central switch, yet do not require remote logic circuitry; and power is conducted directly to the load, rather than through a series of switches.